


God’s Boys

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	God’s Boys

“Damn it, Chuck!” Dean ground out, arms crossed. “Five minutes of your time. You can spare that! You have all of eternity.”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe he’s busy?” He shrugged.

Dean shot him a look. “What the hell could he possibly be doing?” He snapped.

Chuck was there as Dean closed his mouth. He looked like he hadn’t been sleeping, his hair was all over the place, and there were stains on his shirt that Dean couldn’t figure out what they were. “Yes, Winchesters?” He asked.

Both boys stared at Chuck, eyebrows raised. “What…happened?” Dean asked, confused. He’d seen Chuck looking pretty low as a writer, but this took the worst look for him.

“You try having newborn triplets at home and look human.” He sighed. “Now, what can I do for you?”

“Wait. What?” Sam asked, surprised. “What have you been up to since we saw you? Last I heard, you weren’t seeing anyone. Not since Becky.”

Realizing that they had been side tracked, he sat down, letting his head fall back for a moment. He rolled his shoulders as he relished the silence for a moment. “I met this girl, Y/N. She’s…she’s great.” He had a dopey look on his face. “Been together since I got back, actually.” Chuck explained. “She knows the truth about me, and all that. Well, about a year into our relationship, we met this guy named Tim.” They looked at each other, then back at him. “Both fell head over heels for the guy. He’s funny, he’s attractive, grea–”

“ _WHOA_.” Dean held his hands up. “Don’t need the details.”

“I was going to say great artist, Dean.” Chuck gave him a bored look. “Anyway!” He moved on. “About a month after we met Tim, we found out that Y/N was pregnant. With triplets.”

Sam furrowed his brows. “You’re…You’re God. Wouldn’t you know this?”

He shook his head. “She made me promise to do things the human way with her.” He smiled softly. “Says she wants me to know she loves me for me, not for the whole God thing.” Chuck told them. “Anyways, yeah, the kids were born about three weeks ago.” He paled. “It’s only been three weeks?!” He blinked. “It feels like so much longer…”

“How were you able to get away?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We got lucky. Got all three boys asleep at the same time. But, there’s no telling how long that’ll last…” Chuck sighed.

Dean nodded. “Right. So, by the look of you, I don’t think you’ll be that much help.” He admitted. “So, we’ll let you go…”

Chuck shook his head. “Five more minutes of peace.” He countered. “And you will both be invited to birthdays. All hands on deck for those three.”

The boys looked almost scared, glancing at each other.

* * *

“Morgan William Shurley!” You yelled as your five year old took off with the soda you told him he couldn’t have. You heard him laughing and hung your head.

“Want me to get it back, mom?” Came the voice of your other five year old son, Brian.

Looking over, you raised your eyebrow, noting the look on his face. “You are not using your powers on your brother, young man.” You told him sternly.

Tim had heard you yell and came over, wrapping his arms around your waist. “It’s their birthday, let them have some soda.” He chuckled.

“You’re not the one that’s six months pregnant with yet another little boy…and can’t chase after them. And they know it.” You said teasingly.

He kissed the back of your head. “I can’t wait to get to hold him. I love the boys, but I helped create this one.” He said lovingly, moving his hands to your stomach. “My little Alex.”

Turning, you kissed his cheek. “I love you, Tim.”

“And I love you. Now, I believe we have a tiny one to deal with?” He chuckled.

“Chuck! Get Morgan!” You knew he was around there somewhere, likely hiding from the third triplet- David. He’d taken after ‘Uncle’ Sam and Dean in the prank department. And since it was their birthday, both of the Winchesters were there. Helping David play pranks on poor Chuck.

Thankfully, Chuck came out of hiding long enough to appear with an annoyed Morgan in his arms. “You called, my love?” Chuck smiled, holding out the five year old. “And requested a pouting child?”

You fought the smile on your face as Morgan was put down. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” You teased your son. “IF you help your father avoid the pranks of your brother and uncles…you can have half that soda.”

He thought about it and shrugged. “Why would I do that? I know what they’re up to.” He grinned before taking off again, this time sans soda.  

* * *

Chuck smiled at Tim as he leaned over the table and kissed him gently. “It’s been nice getting out, just the two of us.” He smiled. “Life is always so busy.”

Tim chuckled, nodding. “We do have four kids, Chuck.” He teased. “Four amazing boys.”

“Who are likely driving their mother crazy.” Chuck winced lightly. “But, she shoved us out the door for this date.”

“We should do something nice for her.” Tim mused. “Maybe send her for a spa day? Or something like that?”

He nodded, smiling, his eyes filled with love. “We are so lucky to have such an amazing man in our lives.” Chuck told him honestly, right before his phone rang, your picture popping up. “And we’ll be her hero if we get home to deal with our kids.” He laughed, picking up the phone.


End file.
